1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display in which a color shift problem is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display does not require a separate light source, thereby making it possible for it to be implemented as a slim and lightweight display. Furthermore, since the organic light emitting diode display has high quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device.
The OLED includes a plurality of light emitting diodes, each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Electrons and holes are combined with each other in an organic emissive layer to thereby generate excitons. When the excitons shift from the excited state to the ground state, energy is generated so as to emit light, and images are displayed on the basis of the emitted light.
Meanwhile, the OLED display can improve efficiency of light emitted from the organic light emitting diode using a microcavity structure to prevent a decrease in efficiency due to total reflection between first and second electrodes of the organic light emitting diode. The microcavity structure can be maximized by controlling a distance between the first and second electrodes of the organic light emitting element.
However, when the OLED display has a microcavity structure, light efficiency may be increased but a color shift may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.